


The Perfect First Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Plunge Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cooking, Couch Sex, Couches, Date/Dates, Dinner, Drinking, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Dates, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is giving Steve the perfect date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my new series!!!!*





	The Perfect First Date:

*Summary: Danny is giving Steve the perfect date, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my new series!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was finishing up making dinner for his first date, with his new lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, The smells coming from the pot is smelling great, & delicious. The Blond was satisfied with the results.

 

The Shorter Man was happy, as he was feeling great, as he was glad to be in a relationship, & had been awhile for him. The Loudmouth Detective was glad that he took the risk to be with Steve. The Hunky Brunette was worth everything that he was putting on the line.

 

Meanwhile, Steve stopped at the liquor store, & he was glad that his Danno said, “yes” to go out with him, & he figured that this would be the perfect first date that night, Cause they both deserve it. The Handdome Man found the bottle that he wanted, & was off to Danno’s in a matter of minutes.

 

The food was done, & the blond heard the knock on the door, & he opened it for Steve, He smiled, & said seductively, “Hello, **_Sailor_** ”. He steps a side to let him in, & Steve smirked, “Hello, Danno”. He takes him by the shirt, & kissed him passionately, as a response.

 

After the need for air became important, They sat down to the wonderful dinner, & enjoyed each other’s company, & made small talk. They shared the bottle of wine, as they have their nice evening. They decided to dance, & were driving each other with their erotic touches.

 

The Handsome Shorter Man didn’t know what got into him, maybe the wine, But, He stripped Steve clean of his jeans. Leaving him with only smile, & ripped his shirt open, leaving him with a lewd look. He said this, “Mmmm, Maybe I will leave you naked all weekend long”, as he bit a nipple, & licked a wet stripe up his cock. He threw his back against the couch in ecstasy.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
